By Blade Or By Claw
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: The 'Skyborn' live sheltered behind their Great Walls, the 'Clans' rule the forests outsides them. When a good intention goes not quite as planed a 'Skyborn' prince ends up first in the hands of a Clan leader, before finding himself in far more trouble then he ever bargained for.


All right as readers of my work know by now I like to provide a little incite, or at least blame the thing that inspired the fic, here. While I adore Fantasy in general, WoW player, this one can be traced back to a book series. Now most people know the name Mercedes Lackey, my CLAMP of Fantasy books in a way. I recently reread her Darian's Tale trilogy, in which a white boy is adopted by natives basically. If you have read Owflight, Owlsight, and Owlknight then you will see how it inspired me. This is by no means a rewrite or even set in that world, not that good at this, but if you like this fic then you should pick up Owlflight. This writer is Gay friendly, this trilogy even has a gay couple that while subtle is still clearly sleeping together.

**WarNinGs**: Violence, mild langue, racial tension, future Yaoi/Shounen-Ai content.

**Aishi Say**

"_I have been told…that patience is sometime a more effective weapon then a sword._" Worf to Picard TNG/ 'Redemption'.

"'…"' Means they are not speaking in 'English', subtitles are our friends, and saves a lot of extra typing/reading for those who what to know what is being said.

**By Blade Or By Claw**

Aquamarine stare shifted from the dead to destroyed property and back again as he was marched forward, his men now disarmed and glaring at the strangers. It was common knowledge that beyond the Great Walls there was much fighting but he had always thought the stories exaggerated to keep the Highborn feeling safe. Large axes fell in his path stopping the blonde and bringing his attention back to what was happening and not just stories of such events. The large men wore mostly leather armor, some fur and metal ornamentation was present, all very practical and bloodied. Heads turned as a cloaked figure approached them with a calm but purposeful stride, commanders often walked like that. This new stranger stopped before the man who had been shouting orders to the others, pointing at the captives as he spoke. Quatre frowned unable to read the lips of the larger man, his face told him he was not happy about something. When the larger man gestured at them and laughed cruelly he shivered, he did not need words to know he had some dark intention. Whatever that intention was he did not get to finish his next thought because the cloaked figure struck with such speed Quatre was not sure he had seen anything until the large man fell over, leaving a spraying arch of red as he fell. A dismissive half raise of a hand caused the two large axe wielding men to back away, leaving both the blonde and the cloaked stranger in full view of each other. Quatre watched the stranger walk slowly forward, stopping about a sword's length away from him, giving no indication he planned to move any closer. "Why did you attack us? By who's authority do you hold us? Can you even understand me?"

Victory won the young warrior had returned to his forces to take stock of spoils and losses, frowning at a collection of strangely dressed and armed men. Intrigued by this unexpected find he walked up to the local warlord who had taken a few spoils from the fighting already, curious about how these strangers had come to be there. The fool had admitted to taking what he had not earned through the Right of Battle, a mistake he did not seem to notice he had made. The talk of pleasure slaves sealed his fate, one quick pass with a short blade and the fool fell at his feet were he belonged. Turning from the dead fool he half raised a hand, his men were well trained and the fool's would obey if they wished to live longer then their former master. Regarding the pale blonde he stopped within easy striking distance, one look told him he was more the thinker then the fighter, unconcerned. It did not take the other long to demand answers before realizing they might not be understood, such boldness amused him. "I can understand you yes, most cannot, or at least not as well. I did not attack you, that fool did. How did you come to be on my lands Skyborn?"

Quatre blinked when the other spoke as easily as he had, it seemed that was one thing he would not have to worry about. Not surprised by his answer he frowned as he was questioned in turn before the use of the term Skyborn, he knew those born outside the Great Walls often used it to describe those who had been. Since the other's tone was even Quatre did not take offense at the term often used as a partial insult when used nicely. "My men saw the fighting and moved to intervene, it seems your side was not pleased with our appearance to say the least."

Trowa blinked at the blonde, he had heard Skyborn were mad, "One does not interfere with maters of the Clans, Outsider. Do they teach you nothing where you come from?"

"The Clans?" Quatre had heard of clans of those born outside, savage warlords fighting themselves and those who ventured too far from the Walls. "And what business do you have here? Pillaging your own people is hardly what I would consider business."

Trowa frowned at the blonde, his contempt clear and annoying, tilting his head at him he wondered if he considered the consequences of such bold words? A hand went up to stop the ax wielding warriors from hacking the blonde for his tone alone, they could not understand his words. "Those you defended were not our own people, we are not all the same clan. Do you Skyborn all get along so well you assume all do?"

Quatre swallowed when the large men started to come forward again before a hand stopped them, watching that hand for further orders he frowned when he was chided. Straitening his tunic he kept his eyes level with the other's, or he hoped since he could not see the other's face thanks to his hood and it's shadow. "No we do not, we, however, talk before swinging axes around like barbarians."

Trowa nodded, the answer was what he had been expecting form his teachings, "We are barbarians are we not? This village was full of known thieves and worst, we do not all attack your kind as you travel so far from your walls."

Quatre glanced at the bodies that were being shorted around them, the rags were made of some of the more ornate styles he knew from home. He had not looked at what they were wearing during the fighting, only a weaker looking force was losing badly, that had been enough. "That we know, some Clans are even friendly towards us. You did not answer my first questions, by what authority do you hold us?"

"The Right of Battle, you fought, you lost, we did not." Trowa turned to look over his shoulder, nodding to one of his leaders. "'See to the spoils, we will divide them once we are safely away.'"

The man nodded as he half bowed, "'By your will.'"

"And just what did you tell him?" Quatre demanded when the man walked away, a few following him clearly acting on some order.

Trowa turned back to the blonde, owing him no answers. "What they had must be loaded, this does not require all my men."

"And what will you do with my own?" Quatre knew all about the slave trade, another reason some of the Clans hated them. The idea of his friends being dragged away tore him between worry and rage, the practice was horrid.

"As I see fit, same as I will with you," Trowa answered evenly as he crossed his arms, he had not decided just yet.

"'They are strong, they should be broken or killed. That one has a mouth you should silence."' A dark finger pointed at Quatre not impressed with his manners, he did not act like one defeated should.

Trowa nodded absently at the other's observations, fingers curling near his chin, "'True, do not worry yourself Tor'dak."'

Quatre frowned at the pointing finding it insulting, the cloaked stranger's nod began to worry him but there was little to do. "My men will never bow to you, they are useless to us both dead, and they will take as many as they can with them."

"Oh I have no doubt of that pale one, nor does Tor'dak here. He has already voiced his opinion on the matter, and on you." Trowa was not surprised Tor'dak disliked the blonde, he came off as a bit too bossy for a Lost One.

Quatre eyed the man who had pointed at him, he was scowling as he knew Rashid was at the cloaked man right now. Was Tor'dak a friend who tried to protect this stranger and saw him as some sort of threat? What possible threat was he to anyone with his men disarmed and outnumbered? "You will _not_ harm my men stranger."

Trowa tilted his head at the threat, very few threatened him armed, this one was no warrior but he was clearly no coward. Flinging his cloak over his left shoulder he tapped the hilt of the sword he kept at that hip, leaving the one on the right covered still. "You would be unable to stop me even if I gave you this."

"Give it to me and we shall see," Quatre challenged confused by the casual way the other was taking being threatened. Even the friendly Clans would not stand being talked to in such a manner by an outsider so why was he?

Trowa chuckled softly at the challenge getting a blink then a frown from Tor'dak, the older man had a much drier sense of humor. Unsheathing the blade he watched the captured men tense unconcerned with them, holding the weapon out he nodded to the blonde. "Try your luck if you wish, they will do nothing. It is our way, a leader may fight for the freedom of their people, and must be free to go if they win."

Quatre eyed the blade, he knew a thing or two about using one outside of life and death fights. Taking the blade he watched the stranger closely, but he did not move save to lower his hand back to his side, clearly not worried about being killed. Looking down at it he frowned at the blade he knew had taken life before, the other was a killer even if he might not be cold blooded about it. Lowering the blade he sighed looking down, "I will not fight you stranger, I do not wish to."

Trowa nodded slightly not at all surprised the blonde had taken the blade but refused to use it foolishly. "Would your men be pacified with you as a guest rather than a prize?"

Quatre looked up surprised by the question, it was not something he had ever heard of a captor asking, not even to be cruel. "If I told them so yes, why?"

Trowa reached out curling his fingers around the hilt above the blonde's much paler grip, "Such loyalty is not easily inspired. Would you trust my word you would be safe as long as you behaved?"

Quatre frowned in thought biting his lower lip, he could not see the other's face but his voice was honest, he sensed no deceit in him. "Would you trust me to behave?"

Trowa smirked at the question one could take many ways, some of which would inspire those unarmed men to try _very_ hard to kill him. Nodding he took his blade back, sheathing it absently as he turned to Tor'dak, shaking his head at the other's frown. "Speak then."

Quatre pointed to his captain, he did not care to scream at his men besides to assured them they would be fine. "I need to speak to him." The stranger nodded, shouting one word after pointing before backing up giving the larger man some space. "Rashid I am unharmed."

"Master Quatre _what_ were you thinking fighting with that man?" Rashid demanded knowing he at least could understand them, the others he assumed not well.

"Am I to just stand here while my friends are dragged away to become slaves or worst? He has agreed to treat us as quests as long as we behave." Quatre turned to the stranger who did not move, "I want you to see the others comply."

"Behave?! That _child_ has no right to hold us, this is not war, and your House will _not_ stand for this!" Rashid was relieved his friend had not gotten himself into trouble snapping at the stranger, but he did not fully trust him.

"Rashid please relax? We will be released unharmed if we go with them, who knows how many other hostile tribes are out there? He will not harm me, I am sure of it," Quatre knew how protective Rashid was but he also knew he was right.

Rashid frowned at the stranger but nodded after a moment, he had not struck his master when he had very clearly upset the others. "Very well, I will assure the men they will abide by our code."

"Thank you Rashid," Quatre leaned close so he could whisper, "I believe he means me no harm, I see no reason to change that."

Rashid nodded, turning his dark brown stare to the stranger, rouges and assassins kept their faces hidden in fair weather. He did not trust the stranger but his master, while kindhearted, was almost always right about people. Praying he was right again he bowed his head since he could not move his hands to touch his master, "I will also assure the others not a hair has been misplaced."

Quatre smiled up at the man he considered a second father, "Thank you." He turned his head when Rashid was gently lead away but the stranger remained still and silent. Taking that as a cue he turned to his waiting men, they looked weary but hopeful so he tried not to look worried for them. "An accord has been made, as long as we cause no trouble no harm will befall us. Please go peacefully when they do?"

Trowa watched the exchange thoughtfully, if all of these soldiers were as close to their master they would be a pain to put down. Intrigued by the clear affection shown between a high and lower born he ignored Tor'dak's muttering as the blonde spoke. Those strange eyes turned back to him and he nodded walking past him without a word. Both sides turned to see what his orders would be, bounded as they were the Clan had the clear advantage and could easily go back on any promise made. "'Release them, if they turn kill them all for their treachery."'

Quatre frowned at the cool tone, clearly giving orders was natural to him, though his exact rank was unclear. Walking up to his right he smiled as his men were released, the Clan alert but calm, waiting to see if they would obey. His men did not look entirely happy but made no move to attack, and none was made against them so he relaxed. "Return their arms."

Trowa frowned at the order, perhaps Tor'dak had a point about the blonde, "No."

"What do you mean no?" Quatre demanded turning to face the taller young man, getting the attention of both sides.

"_Exactly_ what it means, who are you to order me?" Trowa allowed a hint of his annoyance to show in his tone, were all his kind like this?

"Do you not trust me to control my people? Return their arms, they will not be used against you, you have my word." Quatre ignored the other's tone, his men needed their arms back if they were to calm down and not feel the need to attack.

"Your word is meaningless to me Outsider, I do not rearm prisoners, or any I distrust." It was a foolish practice, Clan surrendered their arms and got them back only upon release, never before unless they were a healer.

"My name is Quatre Rabba Winner _not_ Outsider, you _will_ address me by my name, first, last, or full is fine. Now return my men's arms, or do you treat all 'guests' so disrespectfully?" Quatre knew he was pushing it, being forceful either got the other to back down or attack, he was not quite sure which the other would do.

Trowa frowned at the blonde impressed by his determination, but not happy about being challenged, he never liked people in his way. Crossing his arms he tilted his head regarding the stubborn expression, "I do when they do not know their place."

Quatre lashed blinking when his arms were pinned easily behind him, his men tensing but the other's hold was firm not painful. "I will not allow my men to go anywhere unarmed and helpless, you would not stand for such treatment either." Breath caught in his throat when the stranger leaned close, breathing slow and quiet, how could he be so calm? "Please?" Turning he blinked when he was released, the other stepping away from him, wishing he could see his face more then ever.

Trowa held out his arm stopping Tor'dak from charging at the blonde lord and throwing him to the ground, if not off the top of the stairs. Shaking his head he lowered his arm walking slowly forward, the blonde tensing but made no move to defend himself as he neared then passed him. The Outsiders frowned up at him but held still enough, his own people ready to put them down if need be. Pleased both sides were doing what their respected leader wished he nodded, it was nice to be right. "'Return what weapons were taken from them. What was taken once can be taken again."' Trowa was confident Rashid would not lift a finger against his people unless he was sure they could free their master before he slit his throat. The impressive looking man would find his men offering no such openings for him, his clan was so safe because their warriors were so feared, and rightly so. Turning from his men his dark cloak fluttered before settling back into place, hiding weapons was only one of its many uses. "Come."

Quatre could hear the sounds of shifting metal as soon as the orders were given, these fighters wasted no time that was for sure. Looking up when the cloaked figure walked towards him he frowned at the one word order, but fell in beside him without protest. He had gotten what he wanted, even if his boldness towards the stranger confused him, "Thank you."

"Thank me by seeing I do not have to slaughter each and every one of your men before you." Trowa informed him tone dismissive as he turned to Tor'dak, the blonde cared for his men so he would see they behaved or he would lose them. "'Do not worry about his manners old friend, I know how to deal with his kind."'

"'I still say you should just beat him, but you have yet to fail your people young Warchief, I trust you without question."' Tor'dak rather liked the young man, he treated only fools as fools no one else, his men respected and feared him, most even liked him as he did.

"'No only opinion," Trowa reminded him in good humor, he trusted the elder man more then most, his loyalty and skill had never been seriously questioned. A jest now and then was allowed, even his men could tease him a bit in good spirits, they were good men.

"'Always my Chief, you listen well, better then most your age. It has served your men well, our home is safe, not all can boast that."' Tor'dak patted his shoulder with a kind smile, "'See to the mouthy one, I will see his men are looked after."'

"'Curse the day you leave this world old friend. Go on ahead he could not harm me if he wished."' Trowa glanced at the blonde who was walking quietly, expression thoughtful.

"'I think he has learned that well, and without a bruise to show for it, such a kind keeper you are boy."' Tor'dak teased walking off, chuckling to himself, before calling the men to hurry it up.

Quatre looked up when he realized he was being watched, "He still thinks you should strike me yes?"

"It works on some," Trowa answered not giving him a yes or no, the blonde was not blind.

"You do not have to resort to such barbaric acts, and you do not as some still do even when there is no need. Is it far?" Quatre was not a fragile as he looked but long hikes were not something he was use to, he knew he would get no pity.

"Not far at all really, even for one as soft footed as you," Trowa turned from him glancing at his men below them, they knew better then to linger where it was not safe. "Come."

Quatre frowned knowing it was true but it was still rude to say it so casually, at the order of come he shook his head. "Do you always give orders so bluntly?"

"Yes, orders are given and followed nothing more." Orders that needed carried out did not need to be given gently simply obeyed. "If we were attacked would your men defend us or only you?"

"If you defended me they would defend you, they are honorable men." Quatre did not care for the question, asking meant they just might have to fight again.

Trowa nodded not surprised but content with the answer, the blonde was no lair. "Good, if they do not my men will slay them all after our foes fall." The blonde frowned at him but he could care less, they were far from home and these were the rules here.

**By Blade Or By Claw**

Quatre blinked at the tall wall made of sharpen logs, walls were a common way to keep others out it seemed. Following along he watched the large gate open high enough for the loot heavy wagons to enter, armed men stopping in easy surging distance. A dismissive wave was all it took to break formation. A few words and a gesture explained the outsiders, quite efficient. Coming up beside his 'Host' Quatre glanced around noting heavy stone formed a wall that ended three feet or so below the top of the logs. Taking anything at face value was likely not a good idea with these people, they clearly knew a thing or two about hiding in plain sight. "Do you all do that?" Quatre asked pointing over his shoulder at the wall.

Trowa turned when the blonde asked him a question, the thick hard wood was not just for show but it worked well for that. "The smarter clans that wish to keep their territories do. Blood fights, scavengers from your lands, and those beyond, have weakened a few clans to nothing but scattered wanders. You are not the only ones who noticed stone does not burn."

"It would concern me if we were," Quatre admitted trying to copy the slightly annoyed sounding tone. It seemed anything that might be taken as insulting the intelligence of the Clans was taken as such, he would have word his questions differently if he did not wish to be frowned at often. "You are a large clan yes?"

Trowa nodded turning from him, "One of the largest yes. We fight hard to keep what is ours, the others know this, and fear us for it."

"Do you often hunt down fallen clans like you did?" Quatre wanted to learn more about these people, Rashid's were the only outsiders he really knew anything about.

"When they den so close to us yes, none escape our hunters, and I am a _very_ good hunter." Trowa turned back to the blonde, "See you do not learn this firsthand."

"I have no intention of becoming your prey." Quatre replied evenly, not allowing the threat to concern him, he had no intention of attacking these people. Curiosity aside they were not so bad peaceful, their leader could be a bit more civil though.

"'Shen'La wishes to take charge of the outsiders,'" Tor'dak informed his leader walking up to him, the blonde still following along like a lost puppy.

Trowa turned his head at his friend's voice before nodding, "'She has my blessing. None of those moose would last five minutes with her acting like dogs in heat."'

Tor'dak laughed slapping the shorter man's shoulder confusing the blonde, "'I would pay my share of the catch to see one try."'

Trowa chuckled shaking his head, "'I would not wish that she wolf's wrath on anyone old friend, but feel free to make such a wager if you can."'

"'The pale one you will keep with you hm?'" Tor'dak eyed the blonde once more wondering if he knew how lucky he was his keeper was an honorable man.

"'They will behave better if I hold his life in my hands, he is spirited but no killer."' Trowa would not dismiss the other outright, but he was no threat to him regardless

"'That boy is lucky it was you who ended up with him and not Har'Vok of the Red Claw,"' Tor'dak was tempted to spread the stories around but none of the outsiders would understand them.

Trowa frowned in contempt at the name, "'That rabid cur will get as good as he has ever given when we cross blades. He and his clan are a disgrace to us all, and a fine example of why his clan looks down on us.'"

"'Feeling nothing but contempt for the Red Claw is one thing I cannot fault them on. Thinking we are all like that…see he learns the difference before he goes home."' Tor'dak frowned at the blonde youth who was just standing there looking very confused. "'What do you think he is thinking?"'

Trowa glanced over his shoulder, "'Perhaps if he looks thoughtful enough he will be able to understand us?'" Shrugging he had to admit it would be strange if that really worked, "'Maybe we should take pity on him?'"

Tor'dak smiled patting his friend's shoulder, "'As long as he does not start giving orders again it might be for the best."'

"You can stop frowning at me now," Trowa informed the blonde getting a mock huff, "Even Tor'dak was feeling bad you looked so confused."

"I am not use to being around people I cannot understand, my men?" Quatre prompted as they were lead away by friendly looking strangers.

"Will be taken care of as long as they remember to behave, I do not foresee any problems there." Trowa glanced up at the sky for a moment smiling at the hawk, "You?"

"You will have me at hand, and as you have said before you are a very good hunter." Quatre looked up smiling, the world always looked so peaceful from tower windows. "And now?"

"Worried your tongue has earned you a rough night?" Trowa smirked as he turned from the hawk to the blonde, not an unpleasant thought from his position.

Quatre blinked, he had not been thinking of that for a while, now it was hard not to. It was not unheard of for the beautiful to suffer such evenings at the hands of captors. Rashid had likely been dwelling on it for a while now. "You will have to earn it."

Trowa chuckled, feisty as any corner feline, "Oh I have no doubt. Shen'shen."

Quatre relaxed at the amused chuckle, frowning when a strange girl came out of a building hugging the stranger tightly, "Friend of yours?"

"'My Chief it is good to see you have returned unharmed.'" Shen'shen lowered herself from her toes, hands staying on her leader's shoulders. "'Shall I bring food for you and your…guest?"'

Trowa smiled use to the child's psychical affection, her frown at the blonde was adorable, "'If you do not mind. He is a bit of a long story, I will tell you later."'

Shen'shen smiled lifting the cowl so she could see his face, "'I will be patient. Go, get changed out of that bloody gear and relax. I will see to things, you have done enough this day."'

"'Shen what would I do without you?"' Trowa asked letting her go, she really was very sweet.

"'Starve no doubt. Go on now, I will be back soon," Stepping away from him Shen'shen smiled before running off to make good on her teasing.

"Saved her life when she was young, she decided to adopt me after that. Come, when she returns you will be well fed." Trowa did not look behind him as he entered his home, he really only used it to sleep and heal, but it was nice place just the same.

Quatre followed his Host thinking about what the child could have needed saving from, deciding to stop after a few thoughts. Looking around he noted strange ornaments on the walls, very pretty but alien to him. A few comfortable looking seats, plenty of soft looking furs, various chests, a long table, burning fire in the center of the room lined with carved stones, sharp looking weapons, all of it interesting to him. At a sigh he turned his attention back to the young man he was with, the hood had finally been pulled back reviling medium brown hair with touches of gold. Intrigued he moved a little closer, he had been trying to guess at what he might look like since he had first seen him. "Do you always keep your face hidden like that?"

"My prey knows me by names only, not knowing makes one uneasy, easier to defeat." Trowa hung the cloak by the door before turning to face the blonde, "Shen'shen likes to make those, she has an eye for such things."

Aquamarine eyes blinked when they finally had a face to go with the voice, not even really hearing what was said. Green eyes were calm, watching him with causal interest as he was examined, clearly not minding the staring. "Forgive me you…I did not expect you to be so young."

"There is no reason to apologize, you had to wonder what I looked like this whole time, now you know. You do not appear to be disappointed," Trowa commented as he began to unbuckle his thick leather vest, Shen'shen would not be happy if he was still in bloodied armor when she got back.

"Disappointed?" Quatre half asked half repeated frowning for a moment before that sunk in, blushing he turned his face away thankful he was being ignored. "What you look like was nothing more then a curiosity, you would have wanted to know in my place."

"I would have pinned you and seen for myself," Trowa informed the blonde as he unbuckled his right boot. "When I want to know something I learn it, I am most persistent."

Turning his attention back to the young man who was still ignoring him Quatre frowned thoughtfully, "If I had tried that?"

Trowa looked up hands pausing at the straps on his tight, "You would not have been harmed if that is what you are asking."

"Is that not considered an attack by your people? You do not go around flooring Skyborn just to get a better look at them." Quatre shook his head at the idea, he could not see that being acceptable here either.

"Most would yes, but unless you mean to harm me you are not attacking me." Trowa set the leg piece down before starting on the other, "Shen'shen can be very…energetic with her greetings."

"Does she live here with you? Was that rude of me to ask?" Quatre frowned at the blood splattered on the vest, he had been focused on the face since he had turned to face him.

"Not at all and no, she is not blood or raised as blood, she will fall asleep here sometimes, but she does that to a few others. The girl worries too much but she is very sweet, and is known to all. Shen'La took her in, the same women who has taken charge of your men's needs." Trowa frowned at the blood on the back of the vest before setting it down, "They will be fine."

"Of course they will be fine, they are all men of honor and would never break a vow, even if they were not concerned for my well being." Quatre was not concerned about his men being harmed, annoyed no doubt but not harmed. "You may not be as formal as I am use to but you have yet to lie to me."

Trowa glanced up at him, he sounded awfully sure of that. "How exactly would you know if I had or not? You can not understand our tongue, yet you are sure I have given no sinister orders, why?"

"Why would you do such a dishonest thing? Just because your people are different should I believe you are untrustworthy? We are no threat to your clan, and I believe you are no threat to my own. Am I mistaken?" Quatre asked watching those dark eyes calculating, he was starting to wonder if the other ever stopped thinking.

"You are a strange Skyborn, however, your insight has not failed you this time. The worst you have done is annoy, this is hardly something worth killing over." Trowa set the removed armor on the small table before turning, "Are you always so bold when your men are involved, or am I special in some way?"

Quatre frowned at the question, silent for a moment, "My men have never been captured before, but I would have to say yes. Would you do any different?"

"Yes, I would have used the sword on you," Trowa answered not hesitating for a moment, he was not one to enjoy being captured.

"I do not allow prisoners to be harmed, it is our way," Quatre had no doubt if the other was armed he would use whatever weapon he had to his advantage.

Trowa shook his head, "Your way perhaps, but not that of your kind, I did not learn your tongue from one of the Clan you know?"

Quatre opened his mouth to retort before thinking about what he had just said, he had just been so relived someone there could understand him he had put out it of his mind. "So you would not trust me?"

"Trust you? Do you think I trust you now?" Trowa asked removing his sword belt unconcerned, the blonde had spirit but not the skill to go with it.

"To a point yes, counting on my lack of training is foolish," Not the smartest answer perhaps but Quatre did not enjoy lying. White lies were all right only because they did not harm anyone, he hardly doubted those green eyes would miss a lie even if he was better at it.

Trowa smirked crossing his arms, "True, but counting on your men to behave to keep you safe is not. Do not worry Skyborn I am not as quick to anger as Tor'dak."

Quatre frowned at the use of Skyborn once more instead of his name, that would take some work it seemed. "My men would not take kindly to marks."

"Who said I would leave one?" Trowa asked casually, watching the blonde's reaction, he really did not know much about the real world. Turning his attention he smiled slightly in greeting, "'Shen'shen anything to repeat?"'

"'His dark skins are relaxing, they seem assured they will be well treated as long as they do not betray their oath. I do not see any damage?"' Shen'shen set the tray down before taking the vest and looking it over.

"'Weak fighters just bleed on armor nothing more. I assure you that was the end of the killing I will be doing today."' Trowa glanced at Quatre who looked curious, but not all that concerned with what was being discussed.

Shen'shen turned brown eyes to the blonde frowning at him, "'Oh I am sure he will perfectly content to stay as close to you as he can."'

Trowa chuckled, thinking back to a similar conversation he had already had with the blonde, before stretching. "mmm…I have no doubt."'

"'Wicked thing, you will turn him red even if he agrees."' Shen'shen chided taking the armor from the table shaking her head at the chuckle. "'Shen'La will watch him while you wash a day of killing fools off, unless you plan to take him with you?"'

"'_Now_ who being wicked my dear?'" Trowa bantered back amused because he knew she was only teasing in good humor. "'I do not think his men would approve of that one little bit."'

"'The big one sure did give you the dirtiest looks from what I heard, image if he knew what you look like under that cowl and armor?"' Shen'shen had watched a few captives instantly warm up to their captor when they saw how pleasing to eyes they were, foolish move on their parts.

Trowa glanced at the paler youth thoughtfully for a moment, their master had been pleasantly surprised the men hardly would be. "'Oh, I really do not think Rashid needs any added incentive to want his master _far _from my grasp. It hardly maters really, other then testing his luck with his tongue he has been very well behaved."'

Shen'shen considered that for a moment, her cat like friend did enjoy a sharp tongue with a sharp mind behind it, green glinting with amusement confirmed his mood. "'See he stays in one piece no mater what he tests with his tongue hm? I will tell Shen'La to stop by once she is satisfied his men will be in good hands without her."'

Trowa nodded absently, he was not overly concerned with when the other would come by, "'By all means, he will trust her so that will not be a problem."'

Shen'shen placed as hand on her friend's arm drawing his stare back to her, "'Remember he is dangerous no matter how much fun you have teasing him. I do not wish to see you harmed."'

Trowa smiled placing a hand over her darker one, "'I will be just fine, he wishes me no harm, something I would not wish if our places were reversed. See Tor'dak gets some rest, he does not need to sit up all night worrying over nothing."'

"'I will bed at his home tonight and see to him for you, he does worry so about you, as I do." Shen'shen returned his smile as she squeezed his hand gently, if the blonde did harm him it would be the last thing he did before he died screaming.

"'I have not forgotten," Trowa assured her kissing her cheek, "'Thank you Shen."'

"'No need,"' Shen'shen assured her master and her friend before she turned and walked away, if she had read the look correctly the blonde would be very well behaved indeed.

Quatre sat quietly as Shen'shen bantered, chided, and spoke with the stranger, clearly bringing him up more then once. Exactly what they were saying he was unsure of, but he listened to tones and watched their faces, both could tell him a lot. The stranger was amused and unconcerned, Shen'shen was worried but he was not sure why she was really. He was harmless, the Stranger could easily dispatch him from where he was standing. Was she worried he would do something else to him? The topic had been brought up already, and it had been nice to know he had been right about the Stranger then. He had not considered what he would do if asked and not forced, or did she think he would try and buy his freedom that way? Thinking on that it was not something he would have ever considered, he trusted the Stranger's word so he was not concerned with escape. Watching the Stranger chuckle, eyes amused and glinting in the light, he could think of far worst ways to spend the evening. Biting his lip when he realized he had been thinking of that he looked up when Shen'shen said her goodbyes. "She doesn't need to worry about me attacking you."

"I reminded her, I fear she is prone to worry after battles, she would if you were here or not. Are you hungry?" Trowa turned his stare on the blonde, he did not look like he was starving, nor had he since they had met, but that did not mean he did not want food.

"I would not object. It is hardly surprising you inspire worry in those that know you." Quatre ignored an arched brow as he took a piece of fruit.

"And why is that exactly hm? She knows quite well how deadly I am, you can only guess." Trowa found the blonde's insight just a bit eerie, the way he said it without looking at him was also noted.

Quatre looked up as he swallowed, those bright eyes were studying him curiously, "Perhaps that is true, but I am rather sure my guesses are not far off. Worry and fear are not always rational."

Trowa nodded both agreeing with and accepting the other's logic as he took an apple and began cutting a slice from it. "You know something about it do you?"

"I often worry about my men, they are my friends not just my armed guard." Quatre sighed, watching the short blade glint as an apple slice was removed with teeth. "They will be pleased to know I was treated well."

"Irrelevant. As long as you behave none of my people will harm you, that was our agreement." Trowa could care less what the large dark skin thought of him or what he did.

"Are those your people's terms of surrender?" Quatre asked curious, he had heard some sold the defeated as slaves of one kind or another.

Trowa frowned, blade pausing, "You did not exactly surrender but yes. Our clan does not kill needlessly, unlike the Red Claws, we have honor."

Quatre noted the slight tone change and decided these Red Claws were not he kind of people he cared to ever meet. "I do not know of any Red Claws, however I would have to agree with you otherwise."

"You may not know them by name but any story of our kind that made you cringe would be about them, unless it was of our fighting skill." Knowing they were as dangerous as any Red Claw in battle was something the blonde should be made aware of, the fact Red Claws prisoners often killed themselves was another.

Quatre frowned considering what he had heard of the Clans, few things made him cringe in any way. "Do the Clans often adopt outsiders such as yourself?" He was not sure how old the Stranger had been when he came to live among the Clans but he felt he had been very young.

Trowa blinked at the question, pulling the slice of apple from the tip of the sharp looking blade before answering. "When they have no blood to return them to yes, my kin were dead when they found me."

Quatre bit his lip at the indifferent tone, did he truly not care they were dead? "Do you remember them?"

"No, I was too young to remember, it hardly matters these are my people, not yours." Trowa watched the blonde's face as he spoke, his eyes were so expressive it was hard not too.

"Do you not care about where you are from?" Quatre knew a few people who had bonded with people born outside his home kingdom's borders and consider themselves part of those people as well. Most did not turn away from their homeland completely, but this stranger seemed to not care at all about the world he would have grown up in, and he wanted to know why.

Trowa tilted his head at the blonde, it seemed he was a curious little thing. "I know all I need to know about your kind."

Quatre sighed softly, not sure what he knew, or what kind of dealings with outsiders and his kind the Stranger had experienced in his life. "_Our_ kind. I know the Clans raised you, and well I might add, but we are of the same race."

"I claim no kinship with Skyborn, or any people you ally yourselves with. Your kind have been nothing but trouble for the Clans unless you are traders, and you are no trader." Trowa had not lived so long because he was a slow learner, nor had his Clan.

Quatre sighed again, shaking his head, it seemed past dealings had not gone well. "No, but I am no threat to you or your people. I wish to learn more about you, is that not acceptable?"

"Me or my kind? Ask no question you do not wish answered, I will not spare your feelings." Trowa had no doubt the blonde did want to know, what he was not entirely sure.

At his warning the blonde frowned, honesty was not going to be a problem at least. "Tor'Dak…did he raise you? I only ask because he seemed most protective, and in my experience that is the result of a family like bond."

"Orphans are raised by all, but if you mean a father figure then yes, Tor'Dak taught me to fight, hunt, and lead. He cares little for you, and less for your Rashid, but you have nothing to fear from him." Trowa had always been found of the scared old warrior and would grieve his passing when it came.

"Is it because I am an outsider, or is it my rank that upsets him? I assure you my father will not retaliate for our capture once I explain everything to him. We Winners do not make enemies when we could make friends." Quatre watched dark eyes searching for any sign he was getting through, he knew no way to prove his sincerity with actions just then.

"Your father is of no concern to us, he holds no power here, nor do you. He does not care for you because you do not know your place, nothing more." Trowa was not sure why the blonde seemed to think anyone cared if his father was upset because his son's impulsive actions had not turned out as badly as they otherwise might have.

Quatre frowned as the other's attention returned to the apple and the very sharp looking blade, "And what place would that be? Guests in my home are treated with respect and consideration, our prisoners of war are not sold or traded like livestock. Is he so upset I stood up to you that he dislikes me, or is he afraid you may come to?"

Green turned at the annoyed tone, expression thoughtful and somewhat amused. "You take everything so personally it is somewhat assuming. What exactly makes you think I could come to like you?"

Quatre blinked at the other's expression, confused that his repressed outburst had not earned him any hissing. At his question he blinked, he didn't want to talk about them being the same race but getting along seemed safe enough. "Am I so unlikable?"

Trowa chuckled at the other's answer, shaking his head at the confused looking blonde. "When you are not demanding you are quite pleasant company."

Quatre blinked, did he mean that or was he testing him in some way, those eyes were so hard to fully read. "So are you."

"'Chief? Well is he not adorable?'" Shen'La smiled at the pretty blonde who seemed lost just then. "'Set that down and shoo I need a moment."'

Quatre turned when he heard an older female voice say a single word before entering, she did not wait for a reply. The friendly, slight chubby, older women smiled at him before making some comment that sounded like a compliment to him. A few others came in with food before leaving and he assumed she wished to talk to the stranger. "How are my men?"

Shen'La turned her attention when the child spoke, unknown words sounded pleasant enough, "'His men are settled just fine, they sure were hungry."'

"Your men are fine, and it seems they were rather hungry." Trowa translated before either could ask him to, Shen'La was good with people so he was not worried about explaining things to her.

"Tell her thank you for me please?" Quatre was sure she would understand but he was use to translators, not everyone walking behind the Walls spoke the same tongue.

"'He thanks you. Shen'Shen is staying with Tor'Dak if you have need of her,'" Trowa informed the elder women half watching the blonde as he curiously eyed the food. "'Will you warn me as well?'"

Shen'La shook her head as she took a sweet and held it out for the blonde, he smiled saying two words she assumed were gratitude and she nodded. "'You are young my dear Chief but no fool. The child means you no more harm then I, though I doubt he can cook."'

Trowa chuckled softly at She'La's teasing, no doubt in his mind she was right, "'He has done nothing but demand his men are treated well, this I cannot entirely fault him for. He seems to like you.'"

"'My dear Chief all should like me, his men will learn this simple truth. When they wake and see each in good health all shall be calm."' Shen'La had no doubt the large man would be pleased to see the blonde well cared for.

"'If they cause trouble they will be dealt with, they have been warned, and I will not tolerate having my word questioned."' Trowa sighed setting the blade and remaining apple down, looking up at the older women, "'Should I be kinder to their master?"'

Shen'La smiled, her young chief was a good man, a good man who sometimes tried too hard to protect his people. "'There is little harm in befriending a Chiefling from behind the Great Walls. Teach him well of us, and we may see a change in the Skyborn in our favor."'

"'He thinks because we share the same skin we share more, maybe we do, but this is my home, you are my people."' Trowa stood walking up to Shen'La, resting his hands on her shoulders, "'I would not be here now if not for you, I do not thank you enough for that."'

Shen'La smiled up at the child she and Tor'Dak had cared for as their own, he had grown up well. "'Dearheart you need not use words to let us know how you feel, we have always been proud of you, and we always will be."' Shen'La pulled him close, his body had grown hard but his heart had not. "'The Skyborn gave me a great gift once, they gave me you."' Stepping back she smiled at Trowa before turning to the blonde. He sat there watching, thoughtful but silent, she was not surprise the blonde wanted to befriend her chief. "'See he eats while he learns hm? The child looks a little thin, might be the clothes. And you sleep, he will stay put so there is no need to sit up and watch him all night."'

Trowa glanced at the blonde, who was nibbling on various things curious, nodding absently he did not turn his attention from prince. "'I will not watch him all night."'

Shen'La smiled, content the young chief would get some sleep, the blonde was nothing to fear, nor should he have anything to fear himself. "'I will be by again to feed you both, not too early. Pleasant dreams Dearheart."' The middle aged female kissed his cheek before moving away from him, nodding to the blonde as she walked out.

Quatre hid a smile as he watched the pair, picking at the food absently at first, it was very good but different. It was nice seeing a softer side to go with that frown, though the thoughtful frown was not unpleasant. Smiling at Shen'La when she nodded he watched her go, turning to the chief when he sat back down. "I am told mothers worry."

Trowa glanced at the blonde frowning in thought, the phrasing did not sound right. "Told?"

"My mother died when I was very young, as I will assume yours did…forgive me if that was hurtful." Quatre bit his lip concerned for a moment, dead family could be a touchy subject.

"Why would that be hurtful?" Trowa asked tilting his head confused, "You may be confusing, but I am sorry you never got to know your mother."

"Thank you," Quatre was relived he had not caused the other any emotional pain, or incited him to inflect physical pain in retaliation. While he did not believe the other was the type, sudden emotions could result in sudden and violent reactions. "I am told I look like her, I only have paintings and stories to go by. I am thankful you were taken in by such kind people."

"And why is that?" Trowa asked leaning forward, the blonde was confusing but still intriguing, now that he had stopped bringing up the fact they were both Skyborn.

Quatre frowned slightly at the question, was that that not self-explanatory? "You seem like a nice person, nice people should not be made to suffer."

Trowa shook his head with a soft chuckle, "The world you live in sounds rather nice, perhaps I will visit it someday."

"There is no need to tease me like that. Is it so wrong to not want people to have to suffer?" Quatre did not understand his need to dismiss him with a shake of his head.

"Not at all, however, in my world people must fight to keep those around them from suffering. Those walls of yours protect you form more then just those born outside them." Trowa was a fighter, he did not know how to be anything else, nor did he care to learn.

"Is that why you refuse to acknowledge your heritage? You think us weak minded and naive?" Quatre did not understand, wanting peace did not mean one was unwilling to fight for it.

"I am no longer Skyborn, I stopped being one of you when my parents were killed and these people took me in. These are my people, I have killed, bled, and suffered for them, not yours." Trowa frowned looking away, he owed the Skyborn nothing.

Quatre bit his lip looking down, "Would caring about mine change any of that?" Dark eyes looked up, "I would never ask you to abandon those who have protected and cherished you. I only wish to remind you where you came from."

Trowa sighed leaning back, "Perhaps I am too defensive on that subject, other clans did not always accept me as a brother even before I became a leader. It was wrong of me to bare so much fang."

"No, I should have stopped pushing really," Quatre soothed, everyone had at least one thing that they would lash if brought up. "Sometimes being different is not all that much fun."

Trowa smirked slightly, the blonde had a point, "True, though in our courts I am allowed to rough them up if they annoy me. It helps at times, do not give Rashid any ideas."

Quatre frowned at the though of tossing nobles around, it could be worth it at times. At his comment about Rashid he smiled, "I will try."

"See that you do, you are the only one of them with enough rank to get away with it." Tone was serious but Trowa was still smirking slightly, the blonde had fire if not years of kill or be killed training.

Quatre considered the teasing veiled threat, Rashid would pay for attacking anyone unless attacked first. He was pretty sure if Rashid got in a good hit the Stranger would let it go, one warrior to another, but he did not care to find out. "Why would I hit you?"

Trowa chuckled at the question, he was too adorable, "I have had that effect on people. I promise not to hit back."

"I have no plans to hit you, and I will hope you have none to try and make me want to. If you do then you deserve more then a slap." Quatre had no doubt one hit would be all that was needed to end him, barehanded or otherwise.

"And that is exactly why I would not hit you back, we in power need at least one person close to them to keep them honest. Though with you honest is more realistic I would imagine." Trowa did not trust Skyborn entirely as a rule, however Quatre was the kind who made terrible liars.

Quatre frowned in thought for a moment before nodding, "Most people I know would agree with you. I guess I do let my hopefulness get ahead of me sometimes."

"There are far worst flaws, trust me I have dealt with them." Trowa leaned back, at least he did not always have to deal with them for long.

Quatre did not care to ask for any examples, even in the peaceful alliance he lived in horrible people came to power. Yawning he turned, green eyes were watching him, head tilted. "It has been a long day."

"You will get no arguments from me," Trowa assured the blonde evenly, he had been fighting for part of the day. "If you are tried you are allowed to sleep."

Quatre smiled a little, the other's tone was unconcerned. It was no surprise, no one would claim Quatre was the more dangerous of the pair, save his ability to call down an army on an enemy. Such a thing was too petty to consider for more then a moment, and it would do him no good right now. "I know. You have been fighting today shouldn't you be tried as well?"

Trowa tilted his head at the concern, were more Skyborn like him perhaps? "I fight often. In our culture the leaders fight, not simply command those that do. You have heart but little training."

Quatre blushed looking down, Rashid had begun training him only after he had reminded him that being defenseless was not safe. "Learning to command is not the same as learning to fight."

Trowa nodded, the blonde could be practical when he wished to be, "Learning to fight is easy, learning to fight well is another story."

Quatre looked up when he was not chided or given a snide remark, perhaps he really was warming up to him. "Rashid has been teaching me but time is not always easy to fine…not that I need to tell you that."

"I learned from my parents before I was taken in, I had to earn my rank after all." Trowa absently nibbled on food as he talked, sleep could wait.

Quatre frowned slightly but the tone was even, he was not criticizing simply stating facts so he let it go. Getting to his feet he reached out and took the other's arm, pulling gently since he had no doubt the other could easy detach him. "I have no doubt both of your parents are very proud of you. Come, you may not need to sleep but I do."

"And that requires me to move why?" Trowa asked as he allowed the blonde to pull him to his feet, it was not as if he planed on hurting him.

Quatre smiled as the other got to his feet willingly enough, "My neck gets a horrid cramp if I fall asleep sitting up."

Trowa blinked before frowning, shrugging he stopped resisting the gentle pull, "Point taken."

Nodding Quatre pulled him a little further before letting go, moving around reminded him he was tired. Snuggling under one of the light furs he sighed with contentment, the pillows under more furs were soft and thick. Looking up he smiled at an amused shake of a head, "What is so amusing?"

"You," Trowa answered as he crouched down, he had never heard of a captive curling up like a tried pet. "Long day indeed."

Quatre smiled as he tilted his head, the Stranger did not look all that frightening just half smirking at him. "For both of us." The blonde yawned so he closed his eyes once more, warm and soft was how he preferred to spend his nights. "May the Light keep you."

Trowa tilted his head at the blessing, pretty sure his men would not wish him goodnight so sincerely. "May the night sky grant you peace." The blonde smiled a bit more at that, clearly still awake enough to understand speech. Shaking his head at him once more Trowa laid down as well, perfectly safe in the heart of his territory.

**By Blade Or By Claw**

Ah bonding though verbal fighting, good times. A nice way to spend a few minutes on the Reaper of Souls lunch day. If you play D3 and would like to say feel free to look me up and say hi. Chapter 2 is mostly done so it might be posted near the end or April or the beginning of May if it has enough reviews. Until then feel free to browse my collection, you should find something else worth reading here. Ta at now.


End file.
